Neceѕιтo qυe мe neceѕιтeѕ
by bxcuj
Summary: "Entonces la realidad la golpeó con crueldad, porque eso era exactamente lo que hubiera pasado, porque él no estaba enamorado de ella, porque ella ya había perdido su oportunidad hace mucho tiempo, porque había aprendido de la peor manera que la vida no daba segundas oportunidades... Porque Boomer Him amaba a otra persona."
1. Chapter 1

**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**P**areja: **M**iyakox**B**oomer.

* * *

●๋• ( Neceѕιтo qυe мe neceѕιтeѕ ) ●๋•

El reflejo que veía en aquel momento en el espejo, no parecía ser el suyo. Ella nunca tuvo los ojos tan apagados ni menos tuvo alguna vez esas ojeras tan enormes debajo de sus ojos, tampoco recordaba que su cabello fuera tan despeinado, y tampoco recordaba no poder sonreír, sin sentir ganas de romper a llorar.

Pero ese reflejo era el suyo. Esa era ella.

Dio un suspiro, con el que sintió que se le escapaba la poca felicidad que le quedaba, y se apartó del espejo con resignación.

—Debería ir a la tienda —murmuró para sí misma.

Fue hasta la cocina y tomó una hoja de papel que descansaba sobre la encimera. Leyó lo que decía y rodó los ojos un tanto fastidiada.

Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de su amiga. Descolgaron a los pocos segundos.

—Hola, rubia —respondieron desde la otra línea—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Adivino, haz sido tú la que ha hecho la lista de compras de esta semana, ¿no?

Oyó el sonido de movimientos de carros y a su amiga llamando un taxi.

—Ah, sí —respondió, distraída—. ¿Por qué, me ha faltado algo?

—No —guardó silencio unos segundos en los que leyó nuevamente la lista—. Es solo que es raro, no sabía que te gustara tanto el helado de chocolate... tanto como para pedir 5 litros de helado.

La oyó suspirar del otro lado.

—Lo ha pedido Momoko —confesó la muchacha con un tono de voz neutro—. Y es para ti.

Miyako apretó la mandíbula y junto las cejas.

— ¿Para mí? Saben que no soy realmente una fanática del helado.

—Ya sé —dijo—. Pero ya sabes cómo es ella, piensa que todo se soluciona comiendo. Y la verdad es que insistió tanto en lo del helado que al final la dejé anotarlo igual. De todas formas, aunque sea una tonta, trata de ayudar.

—Ayudar... —susurró, abatida, mientras repasaba la lista sin siquiera leerla.

—Escucha, Miyako —la voz de la chica Matsubara sonó decidida—. Eres nuestra amiga, y no nos gusta verte triste. Estamos tratando de hacer todo lo posible por ayudarte a supe...

—No... No estoy... —miró por la ventana, y notó que había comenzado a llover con intensidad. Apretó el móvil contra su oreja a la vez que cerraba los ojos—. No estoy deprimida, Kaoru. No tienen por qué preocuparse.

—Venga, Miyako, sabes que...

—Ha comenzado a llover, será mejor que vaya pronto a la tienda si no queremos acabar las tres sin comida. Hablamos luego, cuídate. Y no tardes demasiado.

Colgó antes de darle a su amiga azabache tiempo para responder y se guardó el móvil dentro del bolsillo del abrigo negro. Cogió las llaves y salió fuera del apartamento, tomando uno de los paraguas que había junto a la puerta. Bajó las escaleras, y cuando llegó abajo, abrió el paraguas y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda.

Las calles estaban un poco solitarias, solo con algunas personas corriendo para resguardarse de la lluvia o caminando debajo de un paraguas para llegar pronto al calor de sus casas. Ella, por su parte, caminaba hacia la tienda con paso lento y calmado, sin importarle si cogía un resfriado o no.

Llegó en un par de minutos y compró todo lo escrito en la lista, recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza de la cajera al venderle cinco kilos de helado de chocolate. La rubia le ignoró y pagó, salió de la tienda, con un montón de bolsas en una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía el paraguas, y antes de cruzar la avenida, vio a una pareja riendo y compartiendo un paraguas que no alcanzaba a taparlos a ambos por completo.

Alzó ambas cejas, sin alguna expresión aparente en el rostro, sin notar que a ella misma se le había corrido un poco el paraguas, permitiendo que la lluvia le mojara parte del cabello rubio y el abrigo.

La pareja entró en un edificio, aun riendo de quién sabe qué cosa, y Miyako siguió mirando a pesar de que ya los había perdido de vista a ambos.

Sintió una gota bajarle por la mejilla, seguida de varias más. Miró hacia arriba y por fin notó que se había estado mojando. Volvió a acomodar el paraguas sobre su persona y siguió avanzado por la calle.

* * *

Entró en el apartamento y miró a sus dos mejores amigas, que sentadas en el sofá, la miraron un poco alarmadas.

—Hola, qué tal —las saludó, y caminó hacia la cocina para dejar las bolsas sobre la barra americana.

—Hola —la saludó de vuelta la pelirroja—. ¿Has traído el helado?

—Sí —le dio a observar la bolsa en las que traía los cinco kilos de helado, que amenazaba con romperse y caminó hasta la nevera para guardarlos ahí—. ¿Qué tienen allí? —dijo, y apuntó la carta que recientemente la morena había tratado de ocultar.

—Cuentas —se apresuró a responder Kaoru—. ¿Qué tal si comemos helado, eh?

Miyako la ignoró.

— ¿Cuentas de qué? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. Al no recibir respuesta, caminó hasta donde ellas se encontraban—. No es una cuenta, ¿verdad? —cuestionó desconfiada.

Sabía que no era una cuenta. Desde que había entrado, había visto aquella cosa sobre las manos de su amiga pelinegra y, Miyako Gotokuji, teniendo una vista casi perfecta, había podido saber que eso no tenía nada del formato de alguna cuenta, más bien de algún tipo de invitación.

—No, no lo es —Momoko suspiró, y le indicó a Kaoru que le entregara lo que tenía escondido entre las manos, ésta a regañadientes lo hizo—. Es una invitación.

— ¿Y a qué? —Cogió la invitación, que era blanca y con algunas líneas delgadas negras haciendo trazos por el alrededor de donde decía su nombre, con una linda letra cursiva—. ¿Qué es esto? —miró las demás palabras, y mantuvo la respiración.

_"Invitación a la boda Him &amp; Prince"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y se recordó a sí misma en una de las tantas veces en las que pensó que, cuando pasara el tiempo, dolería menos, que sabría sonreír y no dejarse afectar por todas esas cosas, pero, como muchas veces había pasado antes, su corazón se destrozó por sí solo, incluso peor.

— ¿Miyako? ¿Estás bien?

La voz de su amiga pelirroja sonó lejana, como si no estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Asintió con la cabeza y apoyó su mano en la barra.

— ¿Ustedes también...? —Las miró a ambas, y vio como le mostraban dos invitaciones parecidas, pero que seguramente dirían sus propios nombres—. Vaya —exclamó, y formó una sonrisa que no alcanzó a iluminar sus ojos—. Así que el pequeño de los Him se casa, ¿eh?

Momoko y Kaoru compartieron una mirada rápida y volvieron a posar sus ojos en ella que, creyéndose a sí misma masoquista, volvía a releer la invitación, que a su pesar y dolor, le parecía muy bonita y elegante. Y se sintió estúpida al siquiera imaginar que, en vez del apellido "Prince", leyera el apellido "Gotokuji".

—Rubia —Miyako alzó la vista al llamado de su amiga morena, que se había levantado del sofá e iba hacia ella, seguida de la Akatsutsumi—, ¿irás?

La ojiazul asintió.

—Claro, es mi mejor amigo —respondió, y evitó el contacto visual con ambas jóvenes—. ¿Qué clase de mejor amiga sería si no voy?

—Bueno, pues sí tú vas nosotras también —declaró Momoko, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Pero si no quieres ir, nosotras tampoco vamos y yo puedo llamarlos por teléfono e inventar que te ha dado una pulmonía o algo.

—Sí —Kaoru asintió, apoyando la idea de su amiga—. O decimos que te ha dado una enfermedad nueva y letal y no puedes mantener contacto con nadie ni siquiera por teléfono por si quieren hablar contigo, y...

Miyako rió sin ganas.

—Vale, no es necesario —negó con la cabeza, queriendo sonar divertida—. Iré. De todas formas deseaba usar pronto el vestido azul que me compré la semana pasada, y no había encontrado la ocasión, y esta boda es perfecta, ¿no creen?

Momoko sonrió.

—Te verás hermosa, cariño —le pasó un mechón rubio húmedo por la lluvia detrás de la oreja, mientras la morena le daba palmaditas en el hombro—. Y ya sabes lo que dicen, ¡las bodas son unos de los mejores lugares para ligar! —Al terminar de hablar, recibió un empujón de Kaoru, que la había estado mirando mal—. ¡Oye!

—Pero ¿a ti qué te pasa? ¿Cómo le dices eso viendo cómo está de mal? ¿Tú crees que querrá ligar con alguien viendo como el otro idiota se casa?

Miyako suspiró al verlas discutir, y caminó hacia la nevera y sacó el helado que había guardado recientemente. Cogió una cuchara pequeña y abrió la tapa del helado de chocolate.

—He visto a Boomer —les dijo, tratando de tomar aires despreocupados mientras se echaba una cucharada de helado a la boca. Su amiga pelirroja se acercó rápidamente para tomar también una cuchara y comenzar a picotear el helado.

— ¿Dónde? —le preguntó Kaoru, con el ceño fruncido.

—Cuando venía hacia aquí —luchó con Momoko por una almendra, saliendo perdedora y suspiró—. No me ha visto.

— ¿Iba solo?

—No —apoyó su codo derecho en la barra y apoyó su mentón en su mano, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza—. Está a punto de casarse, cómo crees que estaría solo. Bell iba con él.

— ¿Y cómo se veían?

Miyako mantuvo silencio durante un par de segundos, con una cuchara a mitad de camino de su boca, sabiendo que era víctima de las miradas curiosas de sus amigas.

—Felices —respondió sin más, y las miradas de sus amigas cambiaron a de compasión, miradas que había sentido ya tantas veces, comenzando por cuando se enteró de que a su rubio mejor amigo le gustaba alguien, y que esa alguien no era ella.

Se metió la última cucharada de helado a la boca y lanzó la cuchara al lavaplatos y se levantó, desmintiendo por sí misma aquel mito o lo que fuera de que el helado de chocolate aliviaba las penas, porque ella se sentía igual de mal, igual de destrozada.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Regresé de la tumba, sí, pero regresé, y es lo que importa (?

Bien, quiero dar créditos a una de mis mejores amigas dopekarls por prestarme el apellido _Prince _de Bell, gracias karlis más rebelde de tu colegio slkj

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**D**escargo de responsabilidad: **D**emashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro.

**P**areja: **M**iyakox**B**oomer.

* * *

●๋• ( Neceѕιтo qυe мe neceѕιтeѕ ) ●๋•

Se miró de lado en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación, arreglándose de paso los rizos rubios que le caían por la espalda en forma de cascada. Se acomodó el vestido azul, que era liso y de encaje, y que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas, con un escote en forma de corazón. Sin duda se había arreglado demasiado para algo a lo que ni siquiera deseaba asistir. Dio un suspiro y caminó hasta su tocador y, de su pequeña cajita de joyas, sacó un collar de perlas. Se lo puso al rededor del cuello y volvió para mirarse en el espejo.

—Venga, Miyako —la voz de su amiga pelinegra detrás de la puerta la hizo dar un respingo—. Se nos hace tarde.

—Voy —se sentó en su cama y se puso sus sandalias de tacón blancas y salió de la habitación para encontrarse con su amiga morena, vistiendo un sencillo vestido negro sin tirantes—. ¿Negro, Kaoru? ¿En serio? Es una boda.

La Matsubara se encogió de hombros con desinterés, a la vez que un globo de goma de mascar verde explotaba en su boca.

—Es como si fuera un funeral, de todas formas —al ver la expresión de la rubia, hizo un gesto con la mano y caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con una Momoko con un vestido rosa y con un lazo de un rosa más oscuro alrededor de la cintura—. Boomer entenderá.

Miyako frunció los labios y asintió.

Mientras iba hacia la puerta, se dijo a sí misma que otra vez estaba esa sensación de que todo parecía irreal, horriblemente irreal; que a la boda que iban no era la de Boomer, que Boomer no se casaría con alguien que no era ella, que Boomer seguía siendo aquel adolescente que alguna vez le confesó su amor y que ella —ahora arrepintiéndose— le había dicho que solo lo veía como un simple buen amigo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo espantoso que sería si alguna vez ella se le hubiera confesado, y que él, en vez de corresponderle su amor, le hubiera dicho lo mismo que le había dicho ella tiempo atrás: _No te veo de otra forma más que como mi mejor amigo, lo siento._

Entonces la realidad la golpeó con crueldad, porque eso era exactamente lo que hubiera pasado, porque él no estaba enamorado de ella, porque ella ya había perdido su oportunidad hace mucho tiempo, porque había aprendido de la peor manera que la vida no daba segundas oportunidades... Porque Boomer Him uniría su vida ese día con una persona especial para él, pero no sería ella.

* * *

Saludó con un cordial saludo a la mujer regordeta que pasó del brazo de un hombre igual de regordete pero con bigote, ambos vestidos elegantemente y saludándolos a él y a sus hermanos con amabilidad.

—Bienvenidos —les dijo el rubio como respuesta al saludo, y oyó como su hermano mayor pelinegro luchaba por contener la risa. Espero a que la pareja pasara para poder mirarlo de mala manera—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, idiota?

Butch soltó una carcajada al aire.

—Hombre, lo siento —se disculpó, mientras se holgaba un poco la corbata verde que llevaba, que lo hacía sentir como un perro amarrado—, pero a cada saludo de "Bienvenidos" te pareces más a un robot —a su lado, el mayor de los Him rió también.

—"Bienvenidos, bienvenidos, bienvenidos" —Brick hizo movimientos de robot, a la vez que imitaba la voz del rubio.

—Vale —rodó los ojos, fastidiado, mientras veía como una pareja con tres mocosos correteando por los lados se acercaba hacia ellos—. ¿Y cómo quieren que les diga, eh? ¿Cantando o qué?

Brick alzó las cejas y curvó su boca hacia abajo.

—No te pongas así, socio, es tu boda, deberías estar feliz, ¿no? —le dijo, y le desordenó el cabello rubio perfectamente peinado para dejárselo como usualmente lo llevaba—. Y hablando de tu boda, está bien que lo sea y todo el rollo, ¿pero era necesario peinarse como un imbécil mayordomo del presidente o algo así?

—Brick tiene razón —lo apoyó Butch, y le holgó esta vez la corbata gris que llevaba el rubio—. Vaya fachada de mierda que llevas.

—Bell me ha pedido que lo lleve así —explicó, y trató de arreglarse inútilmente el cabello—. Ha dicho que tengo que verme formal, no como "un vagabundo"

—Ah, mira —exclamó el moreno, entre divertido y molesto—. Te has conseguido a una tipa bien pesada —le dijo, y Boomer se volteó a verlo sin expresión en el rostro—. ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás apunto de hacer, hermanito?

Boomer no respondió, pero no significó mayor problema para sus dos hermanos mayores que siguieron dándole la bienvenida a los invitados, porque para ellos había sido simplemente un comentario de broma. Pero para el rubio, que se les había quedado mirando, la pregunta hecha distraída mente y con motivo de picarlo un poco, era realmente seria. ¿En realidad estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer? ¿Casarse? Su propia respuesta le tardó más en llegar de lo que se esperaba, porque cuando estuvo apunto de pensar que sí estaba seguro, la espalda de una chica con el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre ésta le impidió pensar el simple "Sí". Negó con la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que ya no era tiempo para cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas, que él estaba seguro de lo que haría, por que así lo sentía su corazón, porque así debía de ser, porque él la amaba.

La amaba, y no podía seguir dudando como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

Se peinó el cabello en frente del espejo, tratando de volver a peinarlo de la misma manera que lo tenía antes de que a su hermano se le hubiera ocurrido pasar la mano por su cabello, pero no obtuvo éxito, y quedó igual de como lo llevaba siempre: desordenado y con un toque "Angelical y rebelde" como le había dicho una vez una rubia, acompañado de una risa alegre mientras le desordenaba ella misma el cabello.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, pero se borró casi al instante, y se repitió que estaba apunto de hacer algo que sellaría su vida.

Mientras se arreglaba la corbata, alguien tocó a su puerta. Imaginó que debía de ser alguno de sus hermanos, Mojo que venía a llorar otra vez o los padres de Bell, sea quién fuera, debía de saber que casi la mayoría de los invitados ya habían llegado y ya estaban sentados dentro de la iglesia, así que por mayor razón ninguno de ellos debía de estar golpeando a su puerta.

Bufó con exasperación y caminó hasta abrir la puerta, y la molestia desapareció al instante; Miyako Gotokuji, un poco menos animada que la mayoría de las veces, le sonreía débilmente desde el otro lado del umbral, vestida con un vestido azul que —a opinión del rubio y de seguramente muchos más— se le veía fabuloso.

—Hola, Boomer —le saludó con una sonrisa amable—. Brick me ha pedido que venga a por ti.

La imaginación del rubio viajó a miles de kilómetros de donde estaban él y la rubia, imaginándose a sí mismo corriendo alegremente con la Gotokuji, huyendo de todo y de todos. Sin duda, era una fantasía maravillosa, pero la voz de la chica lo hizo volver en sí.

—Dice que te estás tardando demasiado —Boomer asintió como única respuesta, y Miyako hizo una leve mueca—. Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego —se dio media vuelta, pero antes de dar un paso, el rubio se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, mirandolo por su su hombro desnudo.

—Yo... —la miró a los ojos, más claros que los suyos, y tomó una bocanada de aire—. Yo no puedo.

Miyako se volteó con rapidez, y sintió lo que muchos llamaban esperanza aflorar desde el interior de su pecho. Ni siquiera había podido evitar la alegría absurda que sintió de la nada.

— ¿Qué... qué cosa?

Boomer tragó en seco.

—No puedo —repitió—. No puedo peinarme bien el cabello, ¿me ayudas?

La rubia suspiró y soltó una risita (que a Boomer le pareció maravillosa) antes de mirarlo y asentir con la cabeza. Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, le indicó al rubio que se sentara en la silla vacía que estaba en frente del espejo y tomó uno de los peines que el Him estaba usando anteriormente.

— ¿Por qué no te lo dejas tal y cómo lo tienes? —le preguntó, mientras le peinaba el cabello rubio hacia atrás.

—A Bell no le gusta como me queda así.

—Ya —rodó los ojos y se mordió la lengua casi al instante, y se reprochó a sí misma, rogando que aquel gesto hubiera pasado desapercibido por el rubio—. Pues yo creo que te va muy bien.

—Gracias —le sonrió al reflejo de la joven, la cual estaba detrás de él, aún luchando por peinar bien su cabello, que parecía querer mantenerse rebelde—. Creí que no ibas a venir.

—Por supuesto que vendría, solo que llegué un poco tarde. No me podría perder ésto, después de todo, soy tu mejor amiga, ¿no? —evitó el contacto visual, y pasó una vez más el peine por el suave cabello de Boomer—. Ya está —sonrió para sí misma y dejó el peine sobre el tocador, mientras el rubio se levantaba y se observaba en el espejo de éste.

— ¿Cómo crees que estoy? —se dio media vuelta para observar a Miyako, mientras ésta le miraba con una sonrisa.

—Muy guapo.

Boomer se volvió hacia el espejo y se miró nuevamente; se imaginó a Bell a su lado, viéndose seguramente muy bonita con su vestido de novia que le había tomado bastante tiempo encontrar, y a sí mismo diciendo "Acepto" mientras la miraba con expresión soñadora.

Se mordió el labio al notar que no lograba que una verdadera sonrisa apareciera en su cara al imaginarse eso, y cuando se volvió a mirar en el espejo, el reflejo de la rubia, que estaba detrás de él, apareció a su lado, sonriente, con un vestido aún más hermoso, que seguramente ni le habría costado encontrar, porque a ella cualquier cosa se le vería de maravilla, y se dijo a sí mismo que ella no se vería bonita, ella se vería hermosa, incluso más que eso. Sin poder evitarlo, la sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Y también, sin poder evitarlo ni darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se dio vuelta de golpe hasta quedar en frente de Miyako, que lo miró sorprendida.

—Tú también estás muy guapa —le dijo, y sintió como si esa fuera la última vez que le podría decir algo así, porque dentro de un par de minutos, él estaría casado, totalmente separado de Miyako, que en el aquel momento había roto el contacto visual para impedir que el rubor le cubriera toda la cara—. Tan guapa como siempre.

—Gracias.

Miyako le devolvió la intensa mirada que le dirigía su mejor amigo, repleta de sentimientos que no lograban decirse con palabras, y se levantó.

—Boomer, vamos ya —caminó hasta la puerta, arreglándose el cabello mientras caminaba—. Bell debe estar por llegar.

Detrás de ella, Boomer suspiró. El rubio la adelantó en cuestión de segundos, cogió la perilla para salir de la habitación, y Miyako se quiso golpear contra la pared; había perdido otra oportunidad, una que era imposible que se les volviera a repetir.

—Tienes razón, vamos —se dio la vuelta y le tendió la mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía abierta la puerta.

Cogió su mano lentamente, y sin ser consiente de ello, lo jaló hacia sí misma y lo besó.

Se sintió segura cuando Boomer le correspondió el beso, posando ambas manos en las mejillas de su cara. Y aparte de sentirse segura, se sintió feliz, maravillosamente feliz, mucho más de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Pasó sus manos por el cabello del chico, mandando al demonio lo mucho que le había costado volver a formar el peinado del Him, y sonrió, al igual que Boomer, en medio del beso.

Se separaron por la falta de aire, y juntaron sus narices mientras respiraban agitada mente.

—Por favor, Boomer —murmuró con la respiración entrecortada—, por favor, no te cases...

Boomer se separó de ella con lentitud. Le sonrió tristemente, le acarició por última vez la mejilla y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento.

Lo vio alejarse por el pasillo de la iglesia y entrar por otra puerta, que seguramente llevaba a donde estaban todos los invitados a la espera de él y la novia, y sintió aquella sensación de estar apunto de caer en un abismo, una sensación en la que el pecho se le estrujaba de miedo y dolor, una sensación a la que no terminaba de acostumbrarse, pero con la que debería aprender a llevar su día a día; su propio corazón roto en mil pedazos.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

El próximo capítulo será el final, y estoy re orgullosa porque ya lo tengo casi listo y será este el primer fic que completo :'))) sí, llevo casi más de un año aquí, y no he continuado ninguna de mis historias, ¿y qué? e.e

Reviews?


End file.
